


however you treat me (i accept it all baby)

by jisxngie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically im obsessed with glitter atm and i wanted to write changlix :)), hi here is my annual christmas fic :))), theres glitter money and changlix what more do you need??¿
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: "give me glitter, 4 hundred bucks and a cute guy and i promise i won't."the thing is, felix really didn't expect chris to actually do it.





	however you treat me (i accept it all baby)

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is the glitter fic nobody knew they needed

the music’s loud, blaring through the room in everyone’s ears. felix sits at the bar. not consuming any alcohol, not doing any drugs, just sitting there drinking his juice out of a wine glass. there’s too many flashing lights, the smell of alcohol is subtle yet still there but he doesn’t mind.

“felix, tell me again why you’re drinking juice from a wine glass.”

he turns around and finds chris walking up to him, a wine glass with actual wine in it in his hand.

“let me have my fun while i'm still a minor,” felix takes a sip and swallows it obnoxiously loudly.  
“sure sure, just don’t drink your life away when you’re an adult. i’ve seen jae do that too many times.”  
“give me glitter, 4 hundred bucks and a cute guy and i promise i won’t.”

chris rolls his eyes and sits in the stool next to felix.

“you promise?”  
“if you actually do get me those things i will love you for the rest of eternity.”

felix doesn’t expect anything (duh, it’s chris) but it still makes him anxious because the older male always has tricks up his sleeve.

might as well give it a shot.

he watches chris set down his glass to pull his phone from the pocket of his jeans, the red liquid sloshing through the clear material.

“what are you doing?” felix takes a sip of his juice again.  
“getting you those three things.”

felix chokes on his drink.

 

 

turns out chris isn’t lying because later in the night when felix steps off of the stage after having a dance battle with minho, the quiet nice guy on the student council, he gets dragged by the arm by none other than chris.

“changbin.” at the call of his name, felix watches a boy with a jean jacket and dark brown hair tucked under a black cap turn around to watch the two of them.

“hey, is this felix?”  
“yeah. felix, this is changbin, have fun.” chris winks at the two of them separately before disappearing into the crowd of people nearing the stage where minho is about to dance against hyunjin.

“so blondie, why’re you here?” there’s no bite or annoyance in his voice. that’s good.  
“oh um, i kinda ‘got dragged’ here by my friends.” felix uses air quotations with his fingers just for the effect.  
“so you dragged your friends here?”  
“i was helping chris and woojin set up, then i kinda stayed.” felix shrugs.

changbin smiles, and scoffs.

fuck, he’s actually kinda cute.

his piercings reflect the flashing lights, his faded jacket fits nicely around small shoulders and there’s a playful lilt in his voice everytime he talks.

fuck, he is cute.

felix reaches a hand up to brush blonde hair out of his face and he can feel sweat dripping down the sides of his face. changbin reaches up to wipe it away and felix freezes up. did a stranger just wipe his sweat away for him?

“why are you so sweaty?”  
“i just went against minho in a dance battle.”  
“minho? are you actually trying to kill youself? he can probably dance into his grave if we’re being honest here.”

felix laughs, trying to ignore the fact that instead of wiping away his sweat, changbin’s hands are just there gently cupping his heated face.

“are you all ready for a surprise?!”

changbin drops his hands from felix’s face as woojin’s voice cuts through the room. felix cocks his head in confusion, before the music switches back on and all of a sudden there’s a loud bang that makes a girl scream and bump changbin into felix’s chest.

“s-sorry,” changbin apologises but he can’t even move because there’s a whole crowd of people gathering too close to the two of them. felix grabs the shorter male’s waist out of instinct before they’re showered in...glitter?

shit, chris wasn’t lying.

there’s vibrations against his chest and he looks down to find changbin chuckling against him. it’s...kinda cute. he pulls the cap off of the other male and ruffles pink and blue glitter through dark brown hair.

“didn’t know chris would go this far,” changbin looks up at felix and observes the taller’s face.

glitter stains peachy cheeks and sticks to midnight lashes, little bits flaking off everytime felix blinks. it’s pretty, felix is pretty.

“you’re pretty,” felix blurts out without thinking. changbin smiles as more glitter catches on his eyelashes, temporarily blinding him because of the reflections of all of the lights.  
“you’re prettier,” changbin hums under all of the noise.

felix’s makeup is half wiped off, and the glitter sticking to his face makes it seem like there are stars there overtop the small freckles littering his cheeks.

without a second thought, changbin leans up on his tip toes to press a gentle kiss to felix’s nose before leaning in to kiss him square on the lips.

felix makes a small noise of surprise and tightens his grip on changbin’s waist.

a stranger

is kissing him.

a _stranger_ is kissing him.

yet despite that fact, felix easily kisses back. they’re still being showered in glitter and there’s still the distinct piercing smell of pure _party_ but felix doesn’t really care.

he does feel someone shoving something into the back pocket of his jeans though.

 

 

(later that night, after felix has showered and gotten on the phone with changbin, he checks his pocket.

there, in his hand, is 4 hundred dollars worth of 50 dollar notes.

he smiles and laughs to himself.

“why are you laughing?” changbin’s voice sounds tired through the phone. felix gently tucks the money into his drawer and lays down.

“oh, nothing.”

there’s still glitter stuck to his eyelashes and his lips still tingle from kissing changbin.)

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMASSS !!!!!! <33
> 
> i dont celebrate but i still wanted to write a fic for yall ;'>>>
> 
> hmu on tumblr for stray kids and memes - @jisxngie


End file.
